1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an industrial computer, especially to a hard disk securing structure for an industrial computer and a tray thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An industrial computer is installed with at least a storage hard disk used for storing data, and the storage hard disk is often secured on a tray by screws, then the tray is secured in a case of the industrial computer by screws, so the storage hard disk is enabled to be stably secured in the industrial computer.
However, because the tray is secured in the case of the industrial computer by utilizing screws, a disadvantage of time consuming would be caused when the tray is installed/detached.